rings and disions
by duantlessgirl 23
Summary: what happens when rings control your love, tris hates but when she meets four everything changes


Tris

I hate this stupid ring, it doesn't choose who I love or who will ever love, I can and will choose my path in love, I stare at the silver band on my right pinkie finger I puck it off of my finger, with all my might I toss it into the ocean the sensible part of me wants to go get it, the who cares part of me wants to leave it leave it, the sensible part wins, I take of my top so there's only a singlet on underneath I also take off my pants I dive into the hypothermic water, the water consumes me my skin prickles at the contact the more I move the more the cold grew I swim to the bottom of the river Thames the murky mud makes it hard to see my lungs are burning for oxygen the edges of my vision blackens I give up looking but I can't move my vision is completely black now.

The hospital room was blue with white embroidery around the walls a boy around my age is sleeping next to my bed in those uncomfortable plastic chairs his blonde hair was sticking up all over the place it looked like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tame his hair his tan skin looked like he had just come from America his face looked peaceful his sapphire eyes snap open he stare at me in disbelief "sleeping beauty's awake!" he yelled at one of the nurses, a tall nurse with black hair and hazel eyes scrambled in and checked my forehead "still feverish" she wrote something down on her black clipboard I open my mouth to speak but someone spoke before I could get a word out "okay what happened was," he made big hand gestures "you dived into the river Thames for some stupid reason that nobody will ever know and eventually passed out in the water I saw you dive in, me being the gentlemen that I am I dived in after you and got you to the hospital" he said that all in one breathe I didn't know what to say "you were lucky your boyfriend found you when he did other wise you would have been a goner oh and can I say you two are so cute together" she squealed like a little girl "one he's not my boyfriend plus I don't even know his name and two where are my family" the nurses face paled "ohmigod I'm so sorry I just thought tha-"

"Its fine" I raised my hand to silence her "if you want we can get your family in here"

"Yes please" she scrambled out of my room "my names four by the way"

"What?" I'm so tired I don't even care

"My names four Eaton"

"Beatrice prior " his face pales excessively "I'm sorry princess I didn't mean I mean" I think I may have forgot to mention I'm the princess of abnegation "BEATRICE ROSE PRIOR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSEF" their she is the step-monster herself queen Natalie of abnegation "no of course not I was trying to find my ring it fell into the water" okay maybe that was a little lie but it's for a good reason " I don't care why you jump- who is this little delinquent" she motioned to four "he saved my life his name is four Eaton" she turned on her fake smile and turned to him "thank you for saving my precious step daughters life but may I ask why you are here"

"Um… I wanted to be here when she woke up I wanted to make sure she was okay" he scratched his neck nervously he was kind of cute when he was nervous wait what where did that come from I am so confused "well isn't that sweet now get out" he scrambled out "four wait," I said maybe a little to desperately he stopped right at the door "thankyou" a red tinge came to his cheeks "your very welcome," he looked like he had forgotten something "princess" I smiled sleep consumes me.

Two bodies were next two mine when I woke up again "PIPER BOBBY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE" the twins giggled and hugged me these were my step siblings but we all had one thing in common we hated queen Natalie they had a lot of hate for six year old that kind of scared me "well Tris daddy said we could come after your boyfriend left" they knew I didn't have a boyfriend they were trying to annoy me sneaky, sneaky little buggers but the best the best partners in crime anyone could ask for "we got our rings yesterday" Piper said her brown hair falling over her eyes I felt all the colour drain from my face and hatred replacing all of my other feelings "what" I hissed "we got our rings duh" bobby said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world they held up their right hands to show me their rings "can you get the step monster for one moment please" they chased each other out and queen Natalie stalked in "what in gods name is wrong with you," I hiss "they are six not sixteen why that is my question why?" I can help but yell she is really pissing me off she smirked at me like she'd won some sort of battle "well I mean they should be able to find happiness right Tris"

"You don't have the right to call me Tris I hate you and you will never be my mother" I spat for a moment I almost saw hurt in her eyes "get out" I growled she walked out like nothing had ever happened a familiar warmth appeared on my pinkie there on my finger was the stupid silver band I wanted to scream in frustration I wanted out of this stupid hospital I call the nurse in and ask when I can leave "now would be okay I suppose" I sigh in relief I climb out of the hospital bed my knees buckle so me being me I land face first.

**That's it for now my lovelies tell me what you think I'm not quitting the other story I'm just super busy right now love ya mwah xxx**


End file.
